Grieve
by Sukikakeru
Summary: There are five stages of grief. One shot RXS.


**Title:** Grieve  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,700+  
><strong>Author:<strong> Sukikakeru  
><strong>Summary<strong>: There are five stages of grief. One shot RXS.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters! (Will make ships canon if I do) + I don't own the cover photo, so if that beautiful artwork is made by you, please feel free to message me if you want to take it down! :-)  
><em>

* * *

><p>She only wants one thing to be granted desperately,<p>

And thus she is pushing all the limits just to make it happen.

"_I wish,"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>i.<strong>_

"_Letting go will never be a basic problem."_

The sun is still asleep, hidden beneath the other side of the world, and as if the sky is covered with the gloomy clouds. He thought it was very peaceful, but it didn't make him feel any better. He was so worried, so peculiarly worried.

Nervous.

Bothered.

Emotional.

_He felt like crying._

But he decided to believe it's nothing but ordinary. That everything will turn back normally as it is. He covered himself within those dark, but bright illusions, which in the end, would hurt him so badly.

He whispered to himself,

"This is just a fucking dream."

_It has to be._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ii.<strong>_

"_Why?"_

_**Day 1 & 2**_

Two days have passed, yet he is still covering himself with those lies.

A lot of his friends are calling him on his phone.

"Hey, you have to visit…"

_It hurts. _

_It hurts to…_

Anger suddenly triggered.

He answered the call from his friend, and started bursting out foul words like there's no tomorrow. He shouted, "STOP FUCKING TELLING ME LIES, I WON'T BELIEVE THAT SHIT!" He later on ended the call.

From the bed where he lies, he stood up, reaching for a picture of a beloved young lady.

"_Why does it have to be you?!"_

That time, salty tears fell from his eyes, landing at the picture of the beloved young lady named,

"Rein."

* * *

><p><em><strong>iii.<strong>_

"_Please, I'll do anything for you to return."_

_**Day 3**_

"_Hey, I miss you,"_

_He sent a message to her._

"_I miss you so much."_

_He sent a message to her, again._

"_I love you, I miss you."_

_Again._

"_Hey, Rein."_

_Again._

"_Please come back."_

"_I'll stop doing anything you don't want me to do, just please…"_

_He stared at his phone with melancholic eyes, as he slowed down the tapping._

"_come back."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>iv.<strong>_

_Of Day 3, around 2:00 PM_

"_I…"_

_He spent this day crying. He recalled a lot of times with her, starting at the part when they first met, until the parting. _

_He felt his eyes starting to get itchy. It burns._

_With such a glimpse of the past he got emotional, what more if he finally decided to face her?_

_. . ._

_His name is Shade, while her name is Rein._

_They both met each other during their pre-teen days. Both of them looked so cute and innocent, and of course, for sure, they are truly destined to be together. As if the Gods and Goddesses have written such fate to happen._

_She was around 13 at the time, while he was 14._

_Shade, the boy who is blessed with an intelligent mind, was seen by Rein doing something… quite unusual. Though not for Rein to judge, he was already meant to be buried in such despair. His parents left him alone when he was a child, because he was too weak. Too ill that he has to go on a heart transplant, so his life is definitely in debt forever. They were poor enough; they can't afford anything as sacred as heart._

_Now, he has to work for the people who offered his parents' his new heart. Illegally, must say._

_On the other hand, Rein, the girl who is given with a kind heart, has seen Shade doing something odd. She was such a kind hearted young girl who was raised by her grandfather, since her parents, and grandmother had already passed away._

_Now, as she was helping her grandfather with his knitting business, and in one morning, she stumbled upon a boy who was running incredibly fast, as if trying to run from someone. She carried a basket full of cloths, and filled with water. In her petite figure, she's definitely having a hard time carrying a load. Her light blue hair that was tied in bun glistened as the sun shines down. Sweat covered her face, but her beauty astoundingly left unhidden despite of her haggardness. As she was about to bring it into their house, a boy with a dark blue hair, looking troubled and in hurry, hadn't noticed her, thus causing them both to trip, then fall. Luckily, No one of them got injured, and so the conversation goes like-_

"_Watch where you're going!" He said while cleaning out the dirt from his shirt. He wore a face of a mad man as he looked at Rein. He was absolutely enraged with the sudden event. Rein thought at that time, "So he has guts to blame me?" and she shook her head. "Are you out of your mind?" She said with an irritated face, raising the right side of her eyebrows. "It wasn't my fault! You weren't looking! You were running so fast that-"_

"_I'LL GET KILLED IF I DIDN'T!" He shouted. The raise of his voice made her flinched. His eyes got wide. He lowered his head as he realized he had scared her. "I…" He said with a whisper. "I… have to go…"_

_And so he left her there, he left the helpless young girl who was sitting on the ground._

_But he got guilty of his actions, he decided to visit her so often, and help her with her chores. Later on that year, they got to know each other more, and became friends. Year by year it evolved, from friends to close friends, from close friends to best friends. And after the 18__th__ birthday of Rein, she realized she had fallen in love with him, and so was he._

_**FS:D;**__GEH::HA;FHO;__**ILAFJ:OI:OH;**__ASLIP;UI:LHH__**;LH:;;DF;;PG::;;DFL;WDA::SFJR**_

"_I like you, I love you." He whispered in her ears._

_**Y**__;;ptrds__**O**__;l;kdg__**U**__sdgsdg__**R**__:::edfd;;;;__**E**__gsdg__**N**__:::__**T**__sa;er__**I**__da__**R**__:__**E**__;;gds:__**F**__sfe__**A**__iu::lgdgt__**U**__fsge__**L**__:__**T**__fsaf_

"_But if I stop doing this-!" He cried, then she immediately cut his sentence. "This is for your own good, Shade! I want you to no longer live the life in debt forever," She said, brows furrowed in anger. "If you don't stop, then I'll leave!" She stood up, pulling her baggage closer to her._

_She entered the airport without letting him speak._

"_**Then fine, do what you want!"**_

_**A**__SFS__**KFHIEPI**__PAIPS__**HFIA**__SHF__**L**__KAFL__**EJBLA**__JSBJ__**LFSIWLHIAFIFHASHIHIFHLIFALH**__IASFHIA__**SHHFAH**__AW__**HF**__EB__**LJEFBAHLHFSF**__AUIFP__**AFU**__AUFPOFE__**G**__BBSALJFB__**ASLJB**__FALHFWIYEI__**WEUG**__FLSAGFLG__**UE**__GOASFAFEEAIH__**FJHFIEI**__EGI__**EHF—**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>v.i<strong>_

"_Accept."_

_Day 4_

_He was there, face to face with her, only a thin crystal glass separating them._

_There she lies, with her light blue hair that was flowing freely down her waist. Instead of seeing her sea green eyes which usually glitters with joy-filled essence, her beautiful eyelashes took place. Her paper skin glowed so much with the various colors and types of flowers that surround her._

_He thinks it's absolutely beautiful._

_What's only missing is the rising and falling of her chest when she breathes, because she no longer does._

_Rein Sun of the Sunny Kingdom. Born on February 7, XX75._

_Died on October 12, XX99._

* * *

><p>"<em>Breaking News: There is a plane crash happened on the-"<em>

_As he was watching, he can't believe what he saw on the screen._

"_List of names of the dead people from the accident: Kuro Tanashi, Arnold Silvers, Kyotoma Matsugara, XX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, __**REIN SUN**__, XXX"_

_His eyes widen. Tears are starting to form._

_**NOnNONONOnOnONOnonOnonONOnNOONONONonNOONO**_

_**No no no NO no NO NO**_

_**NO**_

_**NO**_

_He shook his head, refusing to believe that was all true._

_Sniffing dryly as he bitterly recalled the last interaction with her._

_**He shouldn't have argued with her.**_

_**He wishes to say sorry to her right now.**_

_**But the realization hit him,**_

_**That he can only regret everything from now on.**_

_He felt the world collapsed, and what he did is to desperately catch for breath. Whimpering like a lost child he is, but he really is now._

* * *

><p><em>Rein's Grandfather reached an envelope to Shade. "It was found inside her baggage," Rein's beloved Grandfather said with a low-tone, "it's a letter for you."<em>

_He didn't hesitate to open it._

"_**To Shade, who is my friend, my close friend, my best friend, and my boyfriend who I truly, ultimately love the most, aside from my Grandfather. You who made me realize that forever really exist in a small span of time. At first, I did not believe so, and blamed God for making things limited because he didn't even made my parents see me grow. I'm sorry if I really want you to set aside your illegal job, but I just think it's for your good. I'm sorry if I can't understand you. I am maybe just too scared. What if you'll be gone because of 'that?' I really am very thankful for meeting you. You are the most precious for me, and I undeniably love you. What I've been doing is for you, because I wish for you to regain the light to live freely. Please live, and enjoy your god given rights."**_

_As he read, he trembled._

_He leaned his forehead on the crystal glass. He let long kept tears to finally fall down. He whispered between sobs, _

"_I'm sorry, Rein… I'm so, so, so sorry for being ignorant towards your care for me," He raised his head, though still letting the tears plummet down his cheeks. He hold tightly the letter,_

"_I- I'll never forget you…"_

_It burns._

"_Ever."_

_It hurts._

_As much as he didn't want to accept the reality, he gritted his teeth, this is what she wants. It totally hurts to speak now when he is in pain, voice breaking the pavement._

"_I love you so much…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I wish for you to regain the light to live freely. Please live, and enjoy your god given rights."<em>

And thus she is pushing all the limits just to make it happen.

Because she only wants one thing to be granted desperately.

* * *

><p>There are five stages of grief and those are: <em><strong>i.<strong>__ Denial, __**ii.**__ Anger, __**iii.**__ Bargaining, __**iv.**__ Depression, and finally, __**v.**__ Acceptance._

"_**Rest in Peace, Rein."**_

* * *

><p><em>This story is inspired (and you can also say that it is based from) HAL. Or HARU (from the manga)<em>

_I'm deeply sorry for so many wrong grammars, I ugh… but to promise you! I'll clean this after our final examination… I wrote this because this has been in my mind, and UGH I CAN'T FOCUS WITH MY EXAMS! But anyway, I actually love how this end up. This is actually an idea for a gruvia fic/eremika fic, but lately, this ship is dominant in my feels meter._


End file.
